The Fateful Game
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de LoreenaLaufeyson, miyusawa, fluff/ "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous jouez à ce jeu. Vous vous êtes pris pour une bande de collégiennes ?" Dit Kazuya. "Peut-être que c'est un jeu stupide, mais il est fun. Tu peux poser des questions hyper embarrassantes et obliger les gens à faire ce que tu veux. C'est pas le jeu parfait selon tes critères, Capitaine ?"


**Auteur** : LoreenaLaufeyson

 _ **Traductrice**_ _: Arlia Eien_

 _ **NdT**_ _: Merci à Loreena de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire et d'avoir obligeamment répondu à mes interrogations ^-^_

 **NdA** : Salut les fans d'Ace of Diamond !

J'ai fini récemment la seconde saison de l'anime, et j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça continue, ce qui m'a amenée aux fanfictions sur Daiya no A, bien entendu, et au couple évident MiyuSawa. Du coup, forcément, après avoir lu quelques fanfictions, mes propres idées ont foisonné, et me voici ! Avec un cliché absolu et mon obsession habituelle pour le fluff. J'espère que vous aimerez. :)

 **Couple** : Comme je le disais, Miyuki et Sawamura ! J'adore ces deux-là XD

 **Rating** : Je pense que T est adapté, même s'il y a plein de fluff.

 **Disclaimer** : Ace of Diamond (ou Diamond no Ace, ou Daiya no A, etc.) appartient à Terajima Yuuji ! Gloire à lui ! Ce que je fais avec ses personnages est mon entière responsabilité, cependant :p

 **Attention** : Comme d'habitude vous trouverez ici : shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, boyxboy, boy's love, relation homosexuelle (gay). Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Et si tu – oui, toi, le hater – lis ceci malgré tout, je décline toute responsabilité pour les sentiments que tu pourrais ressentir (merci de ne pas laisser de commentaires haineux. Cela démontre uniquement ton étroitesse d'esprit. Nous, amateurs et amatrices de yaoi y sommes devenu insensibles.)

 **Chronologie** : Le moment n'est pas exactement défini, mais après la saison 2 de l'anime – je n'ai pas lu le manga – et avant le début de la troisième année de Miyuki / la seconde année de Sawamura.

Je vous laisse apprécier ma tentative de POV de Miyuki ! (je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuels OOC)

* * *

 **The Fateful Game**

 _Le Jeu du Destin_

* * *

 **The Fateful Game**  
 _Le Jeu du Destin_

Quand Kazuya ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une canette de café noir à la main, il se figea sur le seuil. Il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à la vision qui se présentait devant lui, et il cilla en silence, assimilant la situation. Le problème n'était pas qu'il y ait du monde – presque toute l'équipe première à vue de nez – envahissant son espace vital, bien sûr que non, même s'ils avaient fait affreusement vite aujourd'hui. Il s'était à peine absenté deux minutes, se contentant de descendre au distributeur de boissons, et les joueurs étaient déjà éparpillés partout dans toute la pièce, vacant à leurs occupations comme s'ils étaient là depuis des heures. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait tant surpris.

Mimura affrontait Shirasu au shôgi et la partie semblait bien plus avancée que ce que son absence aurait dû permettre, tous deux assis en tailleur sur le lit inoccupé, mais, même si cela lui semblait extrêmement bizarre, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tant surpris. Le fait que ce soit Zono, Asô et Higasa qui grognaient et criaient – ou shu-shu-shuuu-aient – devant le jeu de course à la place de Kuramochi était plutôt perturbant, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait tant surpris. Non, ce qui l'avait surpris était le cercle de premières et secondes années – incluant Kuramochi – qui se serraient au milieu de la pièce, avec une bouteille vide tournant au centre. Kazuya ôta ses lunettes et frotta les verres avec son t-shirt avant de les remettre sur son nez. Ouaip, ils étaient encore là.

Kazuya fixa la bouteille qui ralentissait et s'arrêta en direction de Kawakami.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? » Demanda Ono, et Kazuya laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Bien sûr que c'était Action, Chiche ou Vérité. Ils n'auraient pas joué au jeu de la bouteille, ça aurait été ridicule. Non pas que la situation ne soit pas déjà ridicule. Kazuya referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le plus proche de la porte – il ne pouvait pas accéder au reste du lit avec Furuya assis à même le sol qui était avachi dessus, à moitié endormi, coincé entre Kanemaru et le plus jeune des Kominato, et avec Kijima vautré sur les couvertures, lisant un magazine.

Kawakami était en train de répondre « Vérité » quand Kazuya intervint.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous jouez à ce jeu, les gars. Vous vous êtes pris pour une bande de collégiennes ? Et comment vous êtes arrivés ici si vite, d'abord ? »

« Hyahaha ! C'est une capacité spéciale qui nécessite de la pratique : déménager dans la piaule de Miyuki en moins d'une minute. Les première année ont presque été dans les temps aujourd'hui, il y a de l'amélioration. »

Kuramochi se pencha en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains, et adressa à Kazuya un sourire narquois.

« Et peut-être que c'est un jeu stupide, mais il est fun. Tu peux poser des questions hyper embarrassantes et obliger les gens à faire ce que tu veux. C'est pas le jeu parfait selon tes critères, Capitaine ? »

Pendant que Kazuya réfléchissait au fond de vérité de la déclaration, il vit que plus d'un joueur le fixait avec un éclair de peur dans les yeux à l'idée qu'il les rejoigne. Cela aurait pu être une raison suffisante pour qu'il accepte de jouer – même s'il avait vraiment souhaité passer un soir tranquille à analyser les statistiques de jeu pour le prochain match puis dormir, dormir comme un loir – mais ce qui finit de le convaincre fut, bien sûr, Sawamura. Au lieu d'avoir peur – comme il aurait dû – cet idiot le pointa du doigt et beugla :

« Miyuki Kazuya ! Chiche que tu ne participes pas ! »

Ah, alors comme ça il le défiait ? Très bien. Quel genre de senpai serait-il s'il ne relevait pas le défi ? Bien sûr, il comptait l'attraper à son propre jeu, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Sawamura de penser qu'une telle chose arriverait.

« Chiche. » Répondit-il et une place lui fut faite entre Ono et Kanemaru, ainsi il avait la porte dans le dos, et pile en face de lui Sawamura. Parfait.

« Alors… » Reprit Ono, regardant son voisin de gauche. « Vérité, hein ? Heu… Si tu pouvais lancer à n'importe quel receveur au monde, mort ou vivant, tu choisirais qui ? »

Sérieux ? Ils se posaient des questions de baseball ? Ils étaient vraiment stupides à ce point ? C'était l'occasion ou _jamais_ de poser des questions ultra embarrassantes à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, et ils les gâchaient en posant des questions qu'ils auraient pu se poser à n'importe quel autre moment et où la victime n'était même pas réticente à répondre ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait falloir qu'il leur apprenne comment on jouait vraiment à ce jeu. Pas qu'il y ait déjà joué, mais il avait vu suffisamment de stupides films américains où il y avait ce jeu pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait.

« Jôjima Kenji. » Répondit Nori après un court moment de réflexion.

Ensuite il s'avança et fit tourner la bouteille vide de Ramune. Au vu de sa forme spécifique elle vrilla bizarrement mais tourna quand même, le goulot s'arrêta en face de Kominato.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

Étonnamment – ou non, le garçon pouvant être plutôt timide et préférer ne pas parler – Kominato choisit 'Chiche'. Plus étonnamment, Kawakami se pencha en arrière, sourit, et dit à peine assez fort pour être entendu du groupe :

« Frappe Maezono sur la tête avec un oreiller. »

Le visage de Kominato commença à prendre la couleur de ses cheveux, mais il se leva scrupuleusement. Kijima, qui semblait plus écouter le jeu que lire son magazine tendit l'oreiller de Miyuki – Kazuya aurait voulu protester, mais c'était le seul oreiller de la pièce, donc il laissa couler juste pour cette fois.

Le première année fit deux pas de côté, se plaçant juste entre Asô et Zono, et prit un coin du coussin dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une batte. Zono était trop absorbé par son jeu vidéo pour voir le garçon se faufiler derrière lui – ou pour avoir entendu le défi lancé par Kawakami – alors quand l'oreiller le frappa, il grogna de surprise et se baissa légèrement en avant, perdant le contrôle de la voiture à l'écran. Avec une impressionnante rapidité, Kominato lança le coussin sur le lit et se jeta à sa place dans le cercle juste avant que Maezono ne se retourne, le regard furieux.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Dit-il d'une voix menaçante, mais à présent la plupart des garçons riaient, Kazuya inclus, et comme il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était le coupable, il se retourna en grommelant.

Kuramochi prit la bouteille par son centre et la fit tourner avec adresse. Kazuya s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le tour de Kominato, comme c'était lui qui venait juste d'être défié et comme Kawakami avait fait tourner après avoir joué, mais a priori le jeu allait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Cela signifiait qu'il y aurait un moment avant que ce ne soit le tour de Kazuya, malheureusement. La bouteille stoppa en face de Kanemaru.

« Alors ? »

« Vérité. »

L'expression sur le visage de Kuramochi ne présageait rien de bon, et à droite de Kazuya, Kanemaru se tendit.

« Où est-ce que tu caches tes pornos ? »

Un silence suivit.

Ah. Donc il y avait quand même des questions non liées au baseball. Au moins Kuramochi savait comment on jouait à ce jeu – c'était un expert dans les jeux après tout. Les joues de Kanemaru se tintèrent et il ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Il détourna finalement le regard et dit :

« Je refuse de répondre. »

« Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Alors ton gage sera de venir ici et de me laisser utiliser ma nouvelle prise de catch sur toi ! »

Une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage de Kanemaru et Sawamura cria :

« Tu peux le faire, Kanemaru ! T'en fais pas, ça a l'air horrible, mais on s'y habitue ! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi souple que toi, abruti ! » Siffla Kanemaru, mais il se leva néanmoins et vint au milieu du cercle, shootant légèrement dans la bouteille au passage.

Tout le monde se recula, et un première année à moitié étranglé plus tard, la bouteille était de retour au centre et Sawamura la faisait tourner. Kazuya la suivit des yeux, et lentement mais surement, l'effroi s'empara de lui quand le goulot pointa vers lui. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. C'était _lui_ qui était censé pourrir la vie de _Sawamura_.

« Oshi ! Oshi ! Oshi ! Action, chiche ou vérité, Miyuki Kazuya ! »

Kazuya se demanda quelle était la pire option, et grimaçant intérieurement, il choisit 'Chiche'.

« Reçois mes lancers demain ! » Répondit Sawamura.

Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû le savoir.

« Oi, Bakamura. J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait donner que des gages faisables dans les cinq minutes. Choisis autre chose. » Dit Kuramochi d'un ton ennuyé.

« Eeeeeh ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! »

Kuramochi lui jeta un regard noir jusqu'à ce que Sawamura cède.

« Ok, hum, alors apporte-moi un jus d'orange, Miyuki ! »

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire.

« D'accord. » Dit-il en tendant la main, paume vers le haut en direction du lanceur.

Comme Sawamura continuait à le fixer sans comprendre, il ajouta :

« L'argent. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'as qu'à me l'acheter ! »

Un sourire en coin apparut.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Tu m'as dit 'apporte-moi un jus d'orange', pas 'achète-moi un jus d'orange'. Alors je n'ai pas à gâcher mon argent si je n'en ai pas envie. »

L'expression révoltée de Sawamura était hilarante, et le fait que son vice-capitaine le soutienne – « Il t'a eu, Bakamura ! » – était encore meilleur. Grommelant, le première année chercha dans ses poches et trouva deux pièces de cent yen qu'il déposa dans la main de Kazuya. Tandis qu'il remettait ses chaussures, il entendit Kominato faire tourner la bouteille, et juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il vit qu'elle avait de nouveau stoppé en face de Kawakami.

Il prit son temps pour se rendre au distributeur et revint avec le jus à la main, mais quand il entra, Kawakami n'en avait pas fini avec son gage qui impliquait de sauter alentours comme une grenouille et de croasser. Tellement puéril. Kazuya s'assit de nouveau et tendit à Sawamura son jus et sa monnaie – une pièce argentée percée de cinquante yen et trois pièces de cuivre de dix yen.

C'était au tour de Furuya, et Kanemaru lui donna des coups de coude dans les côtes pour le réveiller. Ensommeillé, il fit tourner la bouteille, et comme elle pointa vers lui, il dit simplement « Je passe. » et retourna immédiatement dormir. Le tour de Kanemaru vint après et quand la bouteille pointa vers Kuramochi, on sentit un doux air de vengeance emplir la pièce.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? » Dit Kanemaru, un regard intense posé sur sa victime.

« Chiche. » Répondit l'arrêt court avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Kanemaru prit une minute pour décider de son gage.

« Sors et crie aussi fort que tu peux 'moi, Kuramochi Yôichi, suis éperdument amoureux de Takashima Rei'. »

« Qu– » Commença à dire Kuramochi, le choc visible dans ses yeux, mais Kanemaru ne le laissa pas finir.

« Et laisse la porte ouverte, qu'on puisse entendre. »

Les joues de Kuramochi commencèrent à rosir et il foudroya son bourreau du regard tandis que Sawamura levait les mains d'un air enthousiaste :

« Tu peux le faire, Kuramochi-senpai ! »

Kuramochi se tourna vers l'idiot et siffla :

« Ne raconte jamais ça à Wakana, tu m'entends ? »

Sawamura haussa les sourcils, la confusion visible sur son visage.

« Pourquoi je raconterai ça à Wakana ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ? »

« Rien ! Absolument rien ! Justement ! »

Et l'arrêt-court fonça à l'extérieur, toujours en chaussettes, et hurla à plein poumons qu'il aimait la vice-présidente du club. Kazuya sourit d'un air satisfait. Il semblerait que Kuramochi ait un faible pour Wakana 'c'est mon amie d'enfance, pas ma petite amie' dixit Sawamura. C'était une information utile.

La porte fut refermée et Kuramochi se rassit en soufflant, ce qui signifiait que c'était le tour de Kazuya. Il s'avança, saisit la bouteille par son centre entre deux de ses doigts et la fit tourner doucement, un premier tour, un second tour… Malheureusement, il avait mal calculé sa force car le goulot dépassa sa cible d'un quart de tour, pointant vers Furuya. Pas le bon lanceur de première année.

« Oi, Furuya ! » Kanemaru lui enfonça le doigt dans la joue jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. « Le capitaine a une question pour toi. »

Kazuya patienta jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus se fixent sur lui pour prononcer la formule embarrassante :

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

Furuya sembla réfléchir si longtemps que Kanemaru le poussa de nouveau.

« Chiche. »

Parfait ! Une vérité n'aurait pas été très intéressante, mais avec un gage, ça pouvait marcher.

« Chatouille Sawamura jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie d'arrêter. »

Le lanceur titulaire tourna lentement le regard vers son rival, et une aura déterminée sembla exsuder de tous les pores de sa peau.

Sawamura leva les mains comme pour former un bouclier.

« Whoa, whoa, whoa ! Une seconde ! Il peut faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant Kazuya du doigt. « J'ai rien à voir avec ce tour ! Pourquoi je devrais être impliqué ? »

Kuramochi afficha un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas permis. Et de toute façon, c'est le capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis seulement vice-capitaine, et je ne suis même pas le seul. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Désolé Bakamura, mais c'est toi qui l'a invité à se joindre à nous, alors maintenant prends tes responsabilités et souffre. »

Comme s'il s'était agi de sa réplique, Furuya se jeta en avant et attaqua les côtes de Sawamura de ses doigts agiles, et un rire irrépressible emplit la pièce, rapidement rejoint par les rires du reste du groupe tandis que les deux concernés se débattaient au sol. Furuya finit agenouillé entre les jambes agitées de Sawamura, et le sourire de Kazuya mourut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi. Il espérait juste que cela finirait au plus vite.

« Sss— Hahaha ! St-Stop ! Hahahaha ! Pitié ! Furuya ! »

A ce moment-là, les deux adolescents cessèrent de s'agiter, et Furuya se recula pour s'adosser de nouveau contre le lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ono fit tourner la bouteille, et Sawamura resta sur le dos, respirant profondément, un bras jeté en travers des yeux. Kazuya détourna le regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille qui pointait vers lui. Il grogna.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de divulguer des choses embarrassantes le concernant, alors il choisissait habituellement 'Chiche' – pas qu'il apprécie non plus de devoir _faire_ des choses embarrassantes – mais il s'agissait de Ono. Et il avait posé une stupide question relative au baseball auparavant. Kazuya prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

« Vérité. »

La question arriva immédiatement, comme si elle avait été préparée à l'avance.

« Si tu devais passer une journée avec l'un d'entre nous, mais pour faire un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec le baseball, tu choisirais qui ? »

Mais c'était quoi cette question ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il, ce qui était une réponse honnête puisqu'il n'en savait vraiment rien, mais il savait que les autres ne le laisseraient pas s'en sortir comme ça.

« Mauvaise réponse ! » Claqua la voix de Kuramochi d'une façon trop amusée au goût de Kazuya. « Tu as dix secondes pour nous dire la vérité, ou tu auras deux gages pour compenser ce mensonge. »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand ? »

« Dix, neuf, huit… »

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de trucs – sa vie tournait autour du baseball, et le reste était sans importance. Mais s'il devait passer une journée, disons, à marcher à Harajuku ou Akihabara, ou peut-être au zoo de Ueno ou à Nikko Edomura…

« … trois, deux… »

« Sawamura ! » Dit Kazuya, le nom passant ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu faire un choix conscient. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était probablement la vérité. A l'entente de son nom, Sawamura se redressa brutalement en position assise, un immense sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué. » Commenta Kuramochi avec un sourire mesquin que Kazuya n'aima pas du tout.

Les quelques questions et gages suivants échappèrent à l'attention de Kazuya. Il ouvrit enfin sa canette de café qui par chance était encore tiède et en but quelques gorgées, tandis que Kominato chantait une berceuse d'une voix tremblotante et qu'Ono annonçait à tout le monde le nombre de filles à lui avoir un jour déclaré leur flamme – le total culminait à un impressionnant zéro. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Kazuya resta focalisé vers l'avant – ce n'était pas sa faute si Sawamura était assis pile en face de lui ou si l'éclat dans les yeux dorés ou si son rire ridiculement fort étaient attachants il refusait d'associer le mot 'mignon' à ce lanceur déterminé à l'absurde qui lui jetait un regard entre chaque tour.

Enfin, ce fut de nouveau le tour de Kazuya, et cette fois la bouteille fit trois tours avant de s'arrêter devant personne d'autre que Sawamura. Son sourire narquois devint carnassier alors que sa victime avalait bruyamment sa salive.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! » Cria immédiatement Sawamura, et les joues de Kazuya se tendirent un peu plus, dévoilant ses canines.

'Vérité'. Maintenant, cela allait devenir drôle. Il devait juste trouver la question parfaite. Chacun attendait, le souffle coupé d'appréhension, la question qui allait venir, quand un bruit de cliquetis agaçant lui fit porter le regard droit sur Kuramochi qui tapait sur le clavier d'un téléphone. Le téléphone de Sawamura. Il répondait probablement à un mail de Wakana. Et tout à coup, Kazuya sut quoi demander.

« Sawamura. » Il reçut un grognement en réponse. « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Le lanceur d'habitude si bruyant était complètement silencieux, la bouche ouverte, et le visage rougissant si vite que cela tenait du miracle que de la fumée ne lui sorte pas encore des oreilles au vu de la chaleur.

« Q- Q- Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as compris. »

« N'oublie pas, si tu mens tu as deux gages à la place ! » Ajouta Kuramochi.

La petite merde manipulatrice. Kazuya aurait pu l'enlacer pour ça. A présent, Sawamura allait totalement oublier qu'il pouvait juste refuser de répondre et n'obtenir qu'un seul gage à la place.

« C'est juste une question où il faut répondre par oui ou par non, rien de compliqué là-dedans. » Dit nonchalamment Kazuya avant de porter à ses lèvres sa canette quasi vide.

Le visage de Sawamura rougit encore plus si une telle chose était possible et il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux, et la couleur de ses oreilles aurait concurrencé la plus mûre des tomates. Ses mains se serraient l'une dans l'autre sur ses genoux, la pression rendant ses jointures blanches.

« Oui. » Répondit Sawamura de la voix la plus calme que Kazuya l'ait jamais entendu utiliser.

Un brouhaha explosa dans la pièce silencieuse qui fut remplie de « Pour de vrai ? », de « Quoi ? » et de « Depuis quand ? ». Sawamura ne dit rien de plus, et après un moment tout le monde se calma suffisamment pour continuer la partie et Ono fit tourner la bouteille.

Peu à peu, l'assemblée commença à oublier ce précieux petit potin tandis qu'ils jouaient. Kazuya eut un gage de Kawakami, qui consista à masser sa main qui lui servait à lancer pendant cinq minutes – cela aurait pu être pire que ça, et au moins cela pouvait aussi être utile au baseball d'une certaine façon – tandis que les autres jouaient. Rapidement, ce fut de nouveau au tour de Kazuya.

Essayant le plus possible de retenir son sourire – et échouant très visiblement comme le lui prouvèrent les regards effrayés – il prit un grand souffle avant de faire tourner précautionneusement la bouteille. Elle tourna plus vite que ce qu'il avait voulu, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et à la quatrième rotation elle ralentit assez pour s'arrêter en face de Sawamura, presque sur Kominato, mais quand même. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait eu Sawamura une nouvelle fois ! Il laissa paraitre un sourire diabolique sur son visage et plus d'une personne recula.

« Ah les choses que je peux te faire faire ! » Dit-il d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir un lanceur adversaire s'il avait été à la batte à cet instant. « Alors ? Action, chiche ou vérité ? » Ajouta-t-il plus légèrement, le visage à nouveau neutre.

Sawamura le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et il semblait qu'il ait arrêté de respirer.

« Hum… Hum… » Sawamura ferma les yeux et dit : « Vérité ! »

Kazuya fixa sa victime, les lèvres relevées, et son regard rencontra de l'appréhension et des joues enflammées.

« Sawamura. De qui es-tu amoureux ? » Des chuchotements parcoururent le cercle alors que Sawamura redevenait écarlate.

« Mi-Miyuki-senpai » Dit Kominato en rougissant. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas une question un peu trop personnelle ? »

« Et alors ? C'est ma question. »

Kazuya put sentir un regard furieux se poser sur lui à travers les mèches roses, alors il décida d'être magnanime et se tourna vers Sawamura.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu refuses de répondre à une 'vérité', non ? Tu as un gage à la place. »

Comme sa phrase rencontra juste des lèvres closes et un nouveau silence, Kazuya sourit. C'était parfait ! Même s'il aurait adoré connaitre la réponse à la question – il aurait pu utiliser l'information encore et encore pour charrier Sawamura – il était heureux à l'idée de vraiment commencer à s'amuser maintenant. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire la première idée humiliante à laquelle il aurait pu penser quand quelque chose le frappa. Il était presque sûr que Sawamura était amoureux de son amie d'enfance, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre parce qu'il avait été très insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie. Ou à la limite qu'il aimait une fille de l'école qu'ils connaissaient peut-être – pourquoi pas une des managers – et qu'il avait peur qu'un de ses coéquipiers ne vende la mèche. Mais… Mais Kazuya venait d'avoir une idée folle. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait une idée pareille. Mais quand même.

Et si Sawamura n'avait pas refusé de répondre parce qu'il souhaitait éviter les possibles – ou plutôt certaines – moqueries, mais parce que la personne en question était actuellement dans l'équipe, peut-être même dans la pièce ? Nooon ! Ce serait plus drôle que tout ! Le sourire de Kazuya grandit, et Sawamura avala bruyamment sa salive. Eh bien, juste au cas où cette hypothèse folle serait vraie, il changea son plan initial et dit à la place :

« Très bien, tu auras un gage dans ce cas. » Comme personne ne contredit sa déclaration, il continua : « Alors tu n'as qu'à embrasser quelqu'un. »

Trop drôle ! Les réactions étaient désopilantes. Plusieurs personnes haletèrent et le regardèrent bêtement, tandis que la victime préférée de Kazuya bredouillait et tâchait de remettre sa mâchoire en place avant de pouvoir parler, et quand la réponse vint, ce fut un cri strident.

« _QUOI_ ? TU NE PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER DE FAIRE ÇA ! »

Kazuya leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères répondre à la question 'vérité' à la place ? »

Sawamura secoua négativement la tête.

« Je te laisse même choisir qui tu veux embrasser. » – et aussi où, il pouvait même embrasser quelqu'un sur la main ou autre chose, mais Kazuya ne lui ferait pas remarquer ça – « alors je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains. »

« Mais– Je– » Tout à coup Sawamura se tint de nouveau tranquille. « Je demande un double gage ! »

« Accepté ! » Dit Kuramochi tandis que Kazuya pouvait seulement laisser paraitre une confusion sincère.

« Quoi ? »

L'arrêt-court expliqua.

« Tout le monde peut utiliser un double gage une fois par partie, quand tu n'aimes pas le gage qui t'est demandé. Le double gage implique les deux participants du tour, et est décidé par le reste des joueurs – mais je dois dire que c'est considéré comme une option de poule mouillée. »

Sawamura détourna le regard quand la plupart des participants se mit à rire. Suite à cela, Kuramochi prit un air terriblement sérieux et continua.

« Étant celui qui a commencé la partie… »

Il soupira d'un air dramatique.

« Je vais prendre sur moi de proposer un gage en premier. Mais avant que je le fasse, laissez-moi expliquer mon raisonnement. »

Il fit une pause et regarda les joueurs tour à tour hormis Sawamura et Kazuya.

« Notre enfoiré de capitaine est bien sûr un enfoiré, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne devrait pas être puni pour ne pas savoir se restreindre, et Sawamura a eu la frousse pour un gage qui n'était pas si horrible, ou du moins qui soit inédit, alors il devrait être puni également. Je mets donc au vote le gage suivant. »

Il y eut une pause lourde de sens et chacun retint son souffle. Les yeux de l'arrêt-court se portèrent sur Sawamura, avant de se fixer sur Kazuya.

« Pour le double gage, vous devrez vous embrasser. Sur la bouche. »

Le silence fut déchiré quand six voix débattirent en chuchotant, et Sawamura, encore plus rouge que ce qu'il avait déjà été, mit son visage entre ses mains et gémit, de désespoir sans aucun doute. Kazuya était en quelque sorte figé à sa place et son souffle s'était coupé sans aucune raison. Il sentait même son visage chauffer – son corps le trahissait et refusait de l'écouter ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si ses lèvres touchaient celles de Sawamura ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! C'était juste un gage, ça ne signifiait rien ! Oui, effectivement, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne – il y avait eu des douzaines de filles qui lui avaient déclaré leurs sentiments ou d'autres trucs du genre, mais sa vie était consacrée au baseball, alors il n'avait jamais été dans une situation où être embrassé était attendu…

« Il a été décidé à l'écrasante majorité de cinq contre un que le double gage est valide ! Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. » Dit Kuramochi.

Et Kazuya ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très, très, très longtemps : de la panique. Il la réprima péniblement et prit une grande respiration.

« Puis-je demander » Dit-il d'un ton qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à celui d'une requête. « Que Sawamura et moi exécutions ce gage dehors. Seuls. »

« Du moment que l'on ait la preuve que ce soit fait… »

Kazuya afficha un sourire suffisant et une confiance qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas.

« Oh, vous le saurez que c'est 'fait'. »

« Alors allez-y. Comme ça nous ne serons pas traumatisés à vie. » Grimaça Kuramochi. « Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous voir vous lécher la face. »

Et tandis que Sawamura semblait agoniser sur place, Kazuya se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il put rassembler et il marcha – fuit – en dehors de la pièce jusqu'à trouver la sécurité de la semi- obscurité du perron mal éclairé, où il remit ses chaussures qu'il avait attrapées en chemin. Cela prit un moment au lanceur pour le suivre, et quand il fut là, il refusa de regarder Kazuya dans les yeux, le visage écarlate. La porte de la chambre était à présent fermée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets – au contraire. Kazuya s'éloigna, cherchant un endroit plus isolé, et le bruit de pas trainant derrière lui signifiait qu'il était suivi docilement.

Kazuya se concentra sur tout sauf le baiser – les bruits de la nuit, la canette qui n'était pas dans la poubelle, la façon dont les éclairages étiraient les ombres. Son regard tomba sur la porte du vestiaire des bains du club, et il marcha dans cette direction. Personne ne serait là à une heure pareille, et c'était tout le temps ouvert. Il y avait aussi une lampe à l'intérieur qui éclairait en permanence car l'interrupteur était cassé, alors ils ne trébucheraient pas sur les chaussures abandonnées dans le genkan – ce qui pouvait arriver surprenamment souvent.

Kazuya ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Sawamura d'entrer à l'intérieur. Le lanceur prit un grand souffle, carra les épaules et entra. Kazuya secoua la tête aux singeries du première année et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sawamura était resté dans le genkan, alors ils étaient maintenant plutôt près l'un de l'autre, et la lumière à moitié cachée par un casier laissait le visage de Sawamura dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha encore plus, coinçant Kazuya contre la porte, et ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les choses.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu l'attention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ils auraient pu mordre leurs propres lèvres, se gifler le visage et faire semblant d'être à bout de souffle ou autre chose, et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte – bien sûr cela signifiait compter sur les performances d'acteur de Sawamura, alors ça aurait pu ne pas marcher du tout. Toutefois, cela valait le coup d'essayer il aurait parié que Sawamura n'avait même pas pensé à rouler les autres, ce garçon était un putain de naïf.

Avec le dos littéralement contre le mur, Kazuya était sur le point de proposer sa solution de truandage, quand la lumière se refléta dans les yeux dorés du lanceur et les fit briller avec une intensité qui rivalisait avec celle qu'ils avaient sur le monticule. Kazuya n'avait jamais vu un un éclat si intense de si près et le regard était hypnotique. Un souffle chaud caressa sa joue et il put sentir son visage s'empourprer. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une anticipation ravie prit place dans son estomac. Il réalisait maintenant, avec le visage de Sawamura incliné devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres, qu'il n'était pas contre embrasser le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Pas contre du tout.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Avec hésitation, il baissa un peu la tête et son nez toucha celui de Sawamura. Cela sembla être l'impulsion nécessaire au lanceur pour entrer en action, car il pencha la tête vers la droite, ferma les yeux et pressa ses douces – comment pouvaient-elles être si douces ? – lèvres contre celles de Kazuya. Presque immédiatement, Sawamura captura la lèvre inférieure de Kazuya entre les siennes, la relâcha et fit de même avec sa lèvre supérieure, pressant leurs bouches ensemble. Choqué, Kazuya ne put que rester planté là comme un idiot, immobile. Est-ce que Sawamura avait déjà fait ça avant, ou bien est-ce qu'il était une sorte de prodige des baisers ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des techniques dans des mangas shôjo ?

Tout à coup, les bras de Sawamura encerclèrent son cou, une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et approcha davantage sa tête, tandis qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait contre ses lèvres, et le corps de Kazuya frissonna à ce simple son. Sans même le réaliser, il ferma également les yeux et ses propres bras se positionnèrent autour du torse de Sawamura, empoignant le tissu du tee-shirt, et le tirant contre sa poitrine. Un profond soupir passa les lèvres de Sawamura quand leurs corps se heurtèrent, et sa respiration suivante fut aussi profonde que celle d'un nageur avant une apnée.

Ensuite Sawamura pressa ses lèvres plus fort contre celles de Kazuya, elles s'ouvrirent légèrement et quelque chose d'humide passa entre les lèvres de Kazuya et glissa entre elles, caressant ses dents. Ses poumons se figèrent en raison du manque d'air tandis que son cerveau plantait et s'enflammait. Le sang montait à ses oreilles à cause de son rythme cardiaque devenu fou, et Kazuya n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Deux pensées surnageaient dans le chaos de son cerveau : Sawamura voulait lui rouler une pelle – _un French kiss_ – et il avait besoin d'air, là, tout de suite. Enfin il se souvint – quel idiot – qu'il avait encore un nez, même s'il était un peu écrasé contre la joue du lanceur, et qu'il pouvait résoudre le problème de respiration. Restait le premier problème.

Sawamura avait envie de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Kazuya. Il considéra la question du putain de pourquoi le première année voudrait faire ça dans un premier temps, et se concentra sur l'autre problème. Logiquement, il aurait dû détester l'idée – pas parce que Sawamura était à l'évidence un garçon – mais parce que quelqu'un de normal ne laissait pas une personne random mettre sa langue dans sa bouche. Et Sawamura était son coéquipier, et son kouhai de surcroit, alors la situation entière ne devrait par coller, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien ?

Sawamura se pressa davantage contre lui, gémissant à nouveau, demandant de nouveau à pénétrer à l'intérieur, et la légère résistance de Kazuya s'évanouit spectaculairement vite. Il ajusta ses lèvres sur celles de Sawamura et ouvrit la bouche, avançant sa langue vers celle venant à sa rencontre. Le goût, l'étreinte humide des deux muscles, les sons qu'ils faisaient – parce que, oui, Sawamura n'était pas le seul à qui des petits bruits échappaient, au futur embarras de Kazuya – la chaleur irrésistible, même la rencontre malheureuse avec le tranchant des dents, et le manque d'air grandissant étaient absolument extraordinaires, et Kazuya se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais fait ça auparavant. Et quand le besoin de respirer les força à se séparer – cela dit, ils étaient encore suffisamment proches pour que leurs nez se frôlent et que leurs souffles se mêlent – il se demanda pourquoi ils ne recommençaient pas aussitôt.

Kazuya était sur le point de se pencher de nouveau quand les bras de Sawamura descendirent de ses épaules et se pressèrent contre son torse pour parvenir à s'éloigner. Kazuya le laissa s'éloigner machinalement, quelque peu étonné et respirant toujours difficilement, regardant le jeune lanceur rougir encore plus et détourner timidement le regard.

« Hum, on… on devrait y retourner. » Murmura à moitié Sawamura.

Le brouillard qui avait empêché Kazuya de réfléchir pendant le baiser s'évanouit, et la déception et l'amertume restèrent coincées dans sa gorge.

« D'accord. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et il fit un pas de côté afin que Sawamura puisse sortir en premier pour Kazuya la vitesse avec laquelle le première année quitta le bâtiment lui donna l'impression qu'il fuyait une scène de crime.

Tout cela avait été une erreur, bien sûr. Sawamura était amoureux de quelqu'un, quelqu'un, pas _lui_ ! Bordel de merde, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas ! S'il n'y avait pas eu de gage, ils ne se seraient jamais embrassés pour commencer ! Et il serait resté parfaitement ignorant des sensations et du goût de Sawamura. De ce que ça faisait d'être l'unique cible de ce regard doré si intense. De ce que ça faisait de voir cet accro au baseball, bruyant, stupide et naïf devenir silencieux, adorable, et déterminé à vous plaquer contre un mur pour arriver à ses fins avec vous – et pourquoi Kazuya en voudrait plus ? D'où sortaient ces idées ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de son premier baiser ? Ou bien était parce qu'il s'agissait de Sawamura ?

Kazuya parcourut lentement le chemin vers sa chambre, réfléchissant à la dernière question. Celle-là au moins devrait avoir une réponse simple, non ? Il lui suffisait d'imaginer qu'il se soit agi de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il aurait dû faire ce gage. D'abord avec quelqu'un dont il n'était pas question qu'il approche les lèvres – disons, Zono. Ouais, non, répugnant. Et rien qu'imaginer Kuramochi approcher sa sale tronche de lui à quelques centimètres de distance – pouah !

Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que ce soit un 'mignon petit première année' ? Pas que tous les première année soient mignons – il suffisait de regarder Kanemaru par exemple. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer embrasser le visage stoïque de Furuya – le mec ne comprendrait probablement même pas ce qu'il se passait de toute façon – et essayer de s'approcher du rougissant Kominato était du suicide – et pas seulement à cause du dangereux grand frère, mais parce que voler l'innocence du pauvre garçon équivalait à un aller direct en enfer et une diminution de l'espérance de vie de vingt-cinq ans.

Non, quand il y réfléchissait, le seul membre de l'équipe, la seule personne qu'il connaissait qu'il pouvait imaginer embrasser sans avoir des pensées désagréables – au contraire, même – c'était Sawamura. Et il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu arriver à la même conclusion avant d'en faire l'expérience même si cela avait été suffisamment sensationnel pour carrément influencer son jugement a posteriori.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, parce que ça n'arriverait plus. S'il avait réalisé ça plus tôt, il n'aurait pas laisser partir le lanceur. Il lui aurait volé un autre baiser ! Il l'aurait persuadé de rester et de le laisser se noyer dans cette merveilleuse sensation de la bouche de Sawamura sur la sienne. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Il aurait dû continuer tant qu'ils le pouvaient ! Et maintenant il était trop tard !

Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive, il se tenait devant sa chambre. Il entendait des rires à l'intérieur, et Kazuya hésita devant la porte fermée. Sawamura serait là. Et les autres également. Et ils savaient tous ce qu'ils venaient de faire. La chaleur monta au visage de Kazuya et il essaya en vain de la faire disparaitre. Il devait se reprendre, il avait fait semblant d'être plein d'assurance et avait prit un air suffisant quand il était sorti, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il rentre en ayant l'air troublé. Il força un sourire ironique et pénétra dans la pièce.

Au moment où le groupe de joueurs s'aperçut de sa présence le silence tomba, et il eut le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui et retirer ses chaussures avant que les sifflets et huées commencent. Kazuya fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi gêné que Sawamura en cet instant – pas qu'il regarde directement le lanceur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'ils échangeaient un regard maintenant. Dans sa vision périphérique toutefois, il pouvait voir que Sawamura était rouge comme un homard.

« Alors, alors, alors ! Vous en avez pris du temps ! Vous n'arriviez pas à trouver le cran de le faire ? » Rit Kuramochi. « Pas que je doute que vous ayez fait votre gage. Je veux dire, vous ressemblez à deux tomates et vous n'arrivez pas à vous regarder dans les yeux, donc vous l'avez forcément fait. Je vais vraiment reluquer votre batterie demain, ça promet d'être drôle ! »

Kazuya n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à jouer à ce jeu stupide, mais s'il se retirait maintenant, cela signifierait que le baiser l'avait secoué, alors il s'assit à sa place dans le cercle. Que le groupe les ait attendus pour jouer ou qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire un tour complet – Kazuya n'avait vraiment aucune de la durée de son absence avec Sawamura – c'était au tour d'Ono de faire tourner la bouteille.

Pendant qu'elle tournait, Kuramochi sourit d'un air narquois, un bras sur l'épaule de Sawamura. Leurs têtes se touchèrent, alors que l'arrêt-court lui faisait à moitié une clef à la tête, et Kazuya serra les dents. Pourquoi Kuramochi avait-il besoin d'être si tactile quand il intéragissait avec Sawamura ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il se comportait comme ça avec ses autres coéquipiers. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils partageaient leur chambre ? Ou pour une autre raison ?

Les pensées bizarres de Kazuya furent interrompues par la cible de son regard noir.

« Alors, Sawamura. Raconte-nous, est-ce que notre charismatique capitaine embrasse aussi bien qu'il le dit ? »

Ono et Kanemaru, qui étaient au milieu de leur tour de jeu, redevinrent aussi silencieux que le reste du groupe – ainsi que le reste de la chambre. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la réponse de Sawamura, et si Kazuya était plutôt irrité de l'atteinte à sa vie privée, il comprenait leur curiosité lui-même souhaitait entendre ce que le lanceur avait à dire après tout.

Cela nécessita que le première année baisse la tête, dissimule son regard, avale sa salive et se racle la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Kuramochi s'esclaffa, lâchant Sawamura, et son poing heurta le sol dans l'hilarité générale, et les rires emplirent la pièce. Kazuya sentit la peau de son cou et de ses oreilles lui chauffer avec une nouvelle intensité. C'était un sacré compliment que Sawamura venait de lui faire, là ! Pas qu'il puisse le lui reprocher Kazuya avait pratiquement tâtonné alors que Sawamura avait semblé étrangement compétent. Une nouvelle fois il se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment du premier baiser du première année après tout.

« Eh bien, si tu ne sais pas, ça doit vouloir dire que Miyuki ne t'a pas fait forte impression. » Dit Kuramochi en riant. « La fin d'un mythe ! »

Sawamura releva brusquement la tête.

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, je ne sais pas si Miyuki embrasse bien ou non, parce que c'était mon p… mon p-premier baiser. »

Il semblait que le lanceur était sur le point de cacher son visage derrière ses mains, mais il serra seulement son t-shirt entre ses mains.

« Le baiser était agréable. C'est ça que je veux dire. »

« Hyahaha ! On dirait qu'un nouveau pauvre type est tombé sous son faux charme, hein Sawamura ? »

Le lanceur garda la bouche exagérément close, ayant visiblement l'intention de garder le silence, alors Kuramochi se focalisa sur sa deuxième cible favorite, au désarroi le plus total de Kazuya. L'arrêt-court afficha un nouveau sourire en coin.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur la performance de Sawamura en matière de bisous ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire ? Oh, il pouvait dire un tas de choses. Il pouvait dire que cela avait été absolument fantastique. Il pouvait dire que les sensations et le goût des baisers de Sawamura étaient formidables. Il pourrait dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre avec leurs langues et leurs lèvres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'essayer. Qu'il voulait voir combien de temps ils pouvaient s'embrasser sans s'arrêter – il devait bien y avoir moyen de continuer à respirer par le nez, non ? Il pouvait probablement partir dans une envolée lyrique concernant le baiser de Sawamura pour une demi-heure minimum. A la place, il plaqua sur son visage son sourire narquois et dit :

« T'aimerais bien le savoir ! »

« Quoi, tu ne critiques même pas un peu sa technique ? _Toi_ ? Ça veut soit dire que Sawamura embrasse tellement bien que tu ne peux même pas trouver un seul truc à dire, soit que c'est toi qui a succombé à _son_ charme ! Ou les deux, l'un dans l'autre. Quoique maintenant je commence à douter de l'ordre dans lequel les évènements ont eu lieu. Vous avez toujours eu l'air horriblement proches tous les deux, même pour un lanceur et un receveur. » L'expression de Kuramochi devint pensive.

« Depuis quand refuser de répondre, ce qui t'emmerde plus que tout, signifie que j'ai 'succombé à son charme', comme tu dis ? » Dit Kazuya, essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre le mécontentement dans sa voix.

Comment une brute comme Kuramochi parvenait toujours à voir en lui comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il disait même quand il ne disait rien ? Est-ce que ce mec avait un don de voyance ou quoi ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kuramochi avait marqué un point. Kazuya commençait à douter de ses propres sentiments, ainsi que du moment depuis lequel ces 'sentiments' – quels qu'ils soient – étaient là. S'il devait être franc, Sawamura lui trottait dans la tête depuis le premier jour – oui, le jour où le collégien était venu visiter Seidô et où il avait reçu ses lancers une fois. Pas que ses lancers aient été incroyablement bons, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle ce souvenir lui était revenu de temps en temps jusqu'à la fin de sa première année, à se demander s'ils reformeraient à nouveau une batterie. Il y avait autre chose qui faisait que Sawamura était différent des autres lanceurs – quelque chose qui le rendait spécial, et peut-être que c'était quelque chose qui n'était même pas lié au baseball.

S'il était honnête, il n'y avait là aucun doute, même s'il aimait recevoir les lancers de tous les lanceurs de l'équipe, celui avec qui il préférait former une batterie était Sawamura – même si ses lancers n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Et évidement qu'il adorait taquiner Sawamura et refuser catégoriquement de recevoir ses lancers juste pour le voir chouiner – et de l'entendre se plaindre que Kazuya devrait recevoir ses lancers parce qu'ils étaient partenaires. Le problème avec ça était que Sawamura lançait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il détestait comment Sawamura était en admiration devant Chris-senpai. Et s'il était attristé par le départ imminent du troisième année, Kazuya était heureux d'une certaine manière car Sawamura ne pourrait plus s'épancher sur la compétence de l'autre receveur. Et n'était-ce pas illogique ?

Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, et il s'aperçut enfin qu'on l'appelait. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées – regardant droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire fixant Sawamura entre tous – qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivi le jeu. La bouteille pointait vers lui, et Kuramochi avait un sourire ironique.

« Alors, maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous au lieu de regarder Sawamura comme un chiot en mal d'amour, Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

Kazuya aurait pu grogner de désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être lui entre tous qui était choisi pour le tour de Kuramochi ? Chiche ou vérité. Bien, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, hein ? S'il choisissait vérité, l'arrêt-court reviendrait sur le baiser ou tournerait autour. Et évidemment, chiche était risqué, mais ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ horrible. Kazuya serra les dents.

« Chiche. »

Si Kuramochi fut déçu par son choix, il ne me montra pas.

« Hmm, voyons voir. Va dire au coach Kataoka que tu quittes l'équipe parce que tu as décidé de consacrer ta vie à la danse classique et que tu veux porter un tutu tous les jours. » Il y eut un silence total où perçait l'étonnement. « Nous irons avec toi bien sûr. »

Ensuite l'idée complètement folle de Kuramochi fit son chemin, et tout le monde explosa de rire – tous sauf Kazuya, évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de truc ? C'était totalement humiliant ! Et le type de gage qu'il aurait pu donner à quelqu'un d'autre, s'il était complètement franc – mais peut-être pas avec cette formulation. Où Kuramochi trouvait-il ces idées délirantes ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de scénarios qui prenait source dans ses cauchemars, et qu'il faisait subir aux autres les mêmes avanies en vengeance contre le monde.

« Alors ? Prêt à partir ? »

Kazuya se leva et grogna.

« Bien sûr. _Si_ on trouve le coach, je ferai ton gage. »

« _Si_ on le trouve ? On est vendredi. A cette heure, il corrige des copies dans son bureau. Tu as de la chance, c'est à côté ! »

Kazuya afficha un sourire en coin et se leva tandis qu'il soupirait et râlait intérieurement. Il y eut un attroupement autour des paires de chaussures empilées à côté de la porte, et rapidement le groupe entier était en chemin vers le bureau du coach – Kijima, Mimura et Shirasu voulant assister à son humiliation eux aussi, les salauds. Comme l'avait dit Kuramochi, le professeur de Japonais était encore là, si l'on en croyait la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. Alors que les autres joueurs se cachaient dans l'angle, se retenant visiblement de rire et murmurant frénétiquement, Kazuya se positionna devant la porte. Bon. S'il devait faire ça, il pouvait au moins essayer de s'amuser en le faisant, peu importe à quel point la situation entière était folle. Le seul avantage de ce gage stupide était qu'il pouvait oublier le casse-tête du baiser partagé avec Sawamura, alors il devait au moins en tirer le meilleur parti.

Il frappa à la porte avec énergie, et un « entrez » grommelé pénétra le panneau. Kazuya ouvrit la porte en grand, mais resta sur le seuil.

« Coach Kataoka ! Je viens vous faire part d'un grave problème ! » Dit-il d'un air théâtral.

Kataoka tourna sur sa chaise, manifestement surpris – bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment visible sur son visage, surtout avec les lunettes de soleil toujours sur son nez. Pourquoi portait-il encore ses lunettes à l'intérieur, à cette heure-ci ? C'était l'un des grands mystères de l'univers.

« Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas, Miyuki. »

« Je ne peux pas, Coach ! Je ne suis pas digne de mettre les pieds dans votre bureau, plus maintenant ! »

Un des sourcils de l'homme se souleva, passant au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil. Kazuya fit une pause dramatique et pencha sa tête en avant, remontant ses propres lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt.

« Vous voyez, Kuramochi m'a harcelé au sujet d'une de ses passions, au début il m'agaçait, mais il m'a montré la beauté du sport, et j'ai pris ma décision. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause et il put sentir et le froncement de sourcil de Kataoka et le souffle coupé des autres.

« Je quitte l'équipe. J'arrête le baseball ! Tout comme mon cher ami Kuramochi, je veux dédier ma vie à l'art magnifique de la danse classique ! Je veux devenir une danseuse étoile et porter un tutu chaque jour ! Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis ! Adieu ! »

Et il tourna les talons avant de partir, la tête haute. Il put seulement imaginer la tête que faisait le coach, mais les horribles éclats de rire des membres de l'équipe avaient dû rendre évident le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de blague, alors avec un peu de chance Kataoka ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il pourrait toujours dire que ce jeu idiot était un moyen de souder l'équipe, alors tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire était de rendre l'équipe meilleure. Et si cela avait comme effet collatéral qu'il s'humilie lui-même devant l'entraineur, soit. Comment pourrait-il être capitaine s'il ne pouvait même pas supporter ça ?

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la chambre, il reçut des rires facétieux ainsi que des bourrades sur l'épaule, mais la seule réaction dont il se souciait était celle de Sawamura. Le lanceur souriait – comme eux tous, et la plupart étaient des sourires moqueurs – mais son sourire était simplement joyeux, un sourire sincère de soutien, et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Mais ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était s'avancer et arracher ce sourire de cette jolie bouche, et le remplacer par des gémissements et des lèvres enflées par les trop nombreux baisers. Kazuya détourna le regard, le rouge qui lui montait aux joues heureusement dissimulé par l'obscurité, et il pressa le pas.

Une fois revenu à la chambre, le groupe se rassit dans le même cercle qu'ils formaient auparavant, discutant joyeusement de la performance de Kazuya – et Kuramochi se plaignait du fait que son nom ait été mentionné – mais Kazuya lui-même garda le silence. Il se sentait fatigué tout à coup – fatigué du jeu, fatigué de son besoin de prendre Sawamura à part et en privé pour lui dévorer la bouche jusqu'à ce que l'envie diminue. Il ferait mieux tous les mettre à la porte et d'aller au lit.

Avant qu'il puisse verbaliser, Sawamura avait fermement fait tourner la bouteille – Kazuya avait complètement oublié que le tour suivant était celui du première année – et il regarda la bouteille transparente tourner, fasciné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ralentisse et s'arrête en face de Kazuya. Ignorant les « Encore ? » et le « Hyaha, tu es à cours de chance ! » tout autour de lui, l'attention de Kazuya se reporta totalement sur Sawamura, et sur l'absence de 'oshi, oshi, oshi !' à la place, le lanceur semblait mortellement sérieux et le fixait avec la même intensité qu'un peu auparavant, juste avant qu'il n'ait capturé les lèvres de Kazuya dans un fantastique et torride baiser.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? » Demanda-t-il, étrangement à bout de souffle et avec une lueur dans les yeux dorés. Il eut l'impression que le regard provocateur de Sawamura le mettait au défi d'oser demander un gage. Alors, espérant avoir compris ce que ce regard signifiait, Kazuya le regarda droit dans les yeux, le buste gonflé d'espoir.

« Chiche. » Répondit-il.

La réponse vint instantanément. « Chiche que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, Miyuki Kazuya. »

Autour d'eux, des halètements surpris éclatèrent suivis de rapides et bruyantes discussions, mais Kazuya les ignora et sourit.

« D'accord, j'accepte. » Dit-il.

Sa réponse fut couverte par le bruit ambiant, mais son expression avait dû délivrer le message à elle seule car Sawamura lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Kuramochi avait dû entendre la réponse de Kazuya, car il fit semblant de s'étouffer et se leva.

« Ok les gars, barrez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que votre âme soit salie à jamais par la vue de ces deux-là se léchant la face ! »

Alors que certains furent assez rapides pour aller jusqu'à la porte, d'autres semblaient hésiter et il les fusilla du regard.

« J'ai dit BARREZ-VOUS ! Laissez un peu d'espace aux tourtereaux, ils ont besoin de PARLER ! »

Et l'arrêt-court envoya un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kazuya avant de sortir à grands pas, les chaussures à la main. Peu après ça, Kazuya avait sa chambre de nouveau rien qu'à lui – à lui et à Sawamura.

La confiance en lui du première année sembla s'être évaporée, car son regard était à présent dirigé vers le sol, son visage était rouge et ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Peut-être que Kuramochi avait raison et qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent – pourquoi Sawamura avait demandé à l'embrasser de nouveau ? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Enfin, il savait pourquoi il avait accepté. C'était parce qu'embrasser Sawamura était absolument génial, évidemment. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi génial ? C'était là tout le mystère. Kazuya soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Après un moment durant lequel Sawamura était resté obstinément dans la même position, Kazuya se racla la gorge et tapota la place à côté de lui. Quand il ne reçut aucune réaction, il dit « Oi ! » et quand Sawamura le regarda, étonné, il répéta son geste. Lentement, le première année obéit, s'asseyant à une distance de plus d'un mètre, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bord du lit.

Kazuya regarda le lit vide d'en face et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais rien ne vint. Il détestait les situations embarrassantes ! Il se racla la gorge, et essaya une nouvelle fois.

« Du coup… Pas que je m'en plaigne mais… pourquoi tu veux de nouveau m'embrasser ? »

Le regard de Kazuya se déposa sur Sawamura dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon spectaculaire.

« Pas que je ne veuille pas t'embrasser ! » Se dépêcha d'ajouter Kazuya, la chaleur lui montant au visage.

Sawamura se leva tout à coup, dos à Kazuya. Puis il se tourna à nouveau et cria à moitié tout en le pointant du doigt :

« MIYUKI KAZUYA ! » Puis il prit une grande respiration, la retint en gonflant les joues. « SORS AVEC MOI ! »

Dans un premier temps le cerveau de Kazuya planta. Ensuite il sauta à la conclusion illogique que Sawamura voulait aller dehors, mais le regard intense et l'absence de respiration du côté de Sawamura signifiait que c'était ' _avoir une relation amoureuse'_ que le lanceur voulait dire. Pourquoi dirait-il ça ? Pourquoi Sawamura voudrait-il sortir avec lui ? Bien sûr, ça signifierait qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser à volonté, alors Kazuya était totalement pour, mais n'était-ce pas Sawamura qui se plaignait le plus de lui, répétant à quel point sa personnalité était horrible ? Bien sûr, Kazuya était celui qui l'embêtait le plus parce que c'était drôle, ce qui faisait encore plus se plaindre Sawamura, ce qui était drôle, et le cycle se répétait à l'infini. Alors pourquoi cette proposition ?

Il posa donc la question.

« Bien sûr. »

Heu, non, attends, ça n'était pas une question ! Qu'est-ce que foutait son cerveau ? Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. D'abord parce que Sawamura avait recommencé à respirer et qu'un sourire à couper le souffle était apparu. Et ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait répondu autre chose en premier lieu (pour ses motivations, se référer à son opinion concernant la partie bisous un peu plus haut). D'accord, donc il venait juste d'accepter de sortir avec Sawamura. Un première année. Un coéquipier. Ce qui était globalement stupide parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le _temps_ de sortir avec quiconque, entre le baseball, l'école et tous ces trucs-là. Quoiqu'encore une fois, la même chose valait pour Sawamura. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec quelqu'un. Il y avait juste trop d'efforts à faire, et c'était chiant, et–

« J'ai quelques conditions cependant. » Ajouta-t-il.

L'expression de joie intense de Sawamura diminua aussitôt, et un regard prudent prit place sur son visage.

« O-ok. »

« Le baseball passe en premier. »

Le lanceur eut l'air offensé.

« Evidemment ! »

« Ce qui signifie pour toi que les devoirs passent aussi en premier. Pas moyen que tu rates des entrainements à cause de cours de rattrapage. »

Les lèvres de Sawamura formèrent une moue boudeuse qui donna envie à Kazuya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il tint bon et attendit jusqu'à ce que Sawamura acquiesce à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose de ridicule du style 'Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'épancher concernant Chris-senpai' ou 'Je veux que tu ne lances qu'avec moi', mais c'était impossible et plutôt hypocrite – c'était lui qui refusait de recevoir les lancers de Sawamura la majeure partie du temps, et c'était le caractère endiablé du lanceur qui avait sorti leur senpai de sa dépression, alors dire quelque chose de ce style était tout bonnement hors de question. En plus est-ce que ce n'était pas trop dirigiste ? S'il commençait comme ça, ça allait se finir avant même d'avoir commencé.

« Je veux que tu m'appelles Kazuya. » Dit-il à la place, se surprennant lui-même.

Ce serait bien si son subconscient pouvait le prévenir la prochaine fois.

« Quand nous sommes seuls. » Modéra-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre aux railleries de Kuramochi si Sawamura commençait à crier partout son seul prénom. Ou que lui-même pourrait se contrôler si cela arrivait, et ne pas entrainer le lanceur dans un coin sombre quelque part pour le faire taire de la plus délicieuse façon.

Sawamura avait la bouche ouverte en un 'o' silencieux. Il la referma d'un coup.

« Seulement si tu m'appelles Eijun. »

Kazuya le regarda et essaya le prénom dans son esprit. Eijun. _Eijun_. Oui, il s'y ferait.

« D'accord. Dernière condition. Tu dois me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. »

La peau de Sawamura rougit si vite que ce fut un miracle que de la vapeur n'en sorte pas. Il prit une grande respiration et murmura quelque chose si vite que Kazuya ne comprit pas.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il, et Sawamura le regarda avec à la fois de la colère et de la supplication dans les yeux.

« Jetaime. » Dit de nouveau le première année, mais cette fois Kazuya comprit le sens des mots.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il, mais cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu – il n'avait pas compris.

« JE.T'AIME ! » Lui cria Sawamura au visage.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ! Et je comprends pas ! Tu m'aimes. Comme dans _je t'aime bien_ , c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui es pas toujours en train de dire que mon caractère est horrible et que personne ne m'aimera jamais ? Et tu n'as pas dit plus tôt que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un ? Alors comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça et me demander de – une minute. »

Une minute. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas moyen que Sawamura soit… Tout ça était la conséquence de leur baiser précédent, hein ? Ce n'était pas parce que Sawamura…

« Je parlais de toi, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Ne me traite pas d'idiot, abruti ! » Répondit automatiquement Kazuya, mais son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure.

Sawamura _l'aimait_. Peut-être même que Sawamura était _amoureux_ de lui. Et cela datait de plus loin qu'aujourd'hui même, à l'évidence. Et Kazuya n'avait rien vu. On pouvait lire dans Sawamura comme dans un livre ouvert, et Kazuya n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi gros ? C'était dingue ! Et le plus fou dans tout ça était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, alors à présent il se sentait comme s'il abusait des sentiments du première année d'une certaine façon.

Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de Sawamura, et son cerveau embrouillé refusait de coopérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire à présent ? Les larmes s'accumulaient autour des cils qui battaient.

« Sawam – »

Il se tut et reprit.

« Eijun. »

Les yeux de Sawamura s'écarquillèrent un peu et une larme coula le long de la joue ronde.

« Je suis juste… surpris. Et confus. Je ne te rejette pas ni rien. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… »

Il détourna un peu le regard, incapable de continuer à soutenir les yeux dorés.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que– »

« C'est pas grave ! »

Kazuya fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon. C'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressentes ça de toute façon. Mais, tu vas sortir avec moi, non ? »

Kazuya acquiesça, incapable de répondre pour une raison quelconque.

« Alors ça va. Tu n'as pas à decider maintenant de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi comme un potentiel p–. Un p–. »

Sawamura respira profondément par le nez, ferma les yeux, et dit le mot à toute vitesse.

« Petit-ami. »

« Petit-ami. » Répéta Kazuya, abasourdi.

D'accord. Alors ce n'était pas grave pour Sawamura si Kazuya ne pouvait pas partager ses sentiments maintenant, du moment qu'il lui laissait une chance. Petit-ami. Est-ce que le bruyant, stupide, adorable et déterminé Sawamura pouvait devenir le petit-ami de Kazuya ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que Kazuya avec son million de défauts qui avait tenu tout le monde éloigné jusqu'à aujourd'hui pouvait devenir le petit ami de quelqu'un ?

« Tu sais que je ne changerai pas, hein ? Je resterai aussi 'désagréable' que d'habitude, même si nous sortons ensemble. »

« Oui. »

« Et je ferai probablement un horrible petit-ami, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Eh bien, merci ! » Mumura Kazuya dans un souffle. « Tu ne pourras pas me le reprocher si à la fin je te brise le cœur. »

« Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de m'être emparé du tien à la place. »

Ça ne pouvait que faire sourire Kazuya. Il était peut-être déjà pris au piège. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui il pouvait ou voulait penser comme à son petit-ami – ou sa petite-amie.

« Marché conclu. »

Le sourire de Sawamura était si éclatant que le soleil semblait fade en comparaison. Cette fois quand Kazuya tapota le lit à côté de lui, le lanceur s'assit suffisamment près pour que leurs genoux se touchent.

Kazuya sourit.

« Eijun ! » Chanta-t-il à moitié, et Sawamura se recula prudemment.

« Oui, K-Kazuya. » Entendre son prénom prononcé ainsi – pas son nom complet, hurlé depuis l'autre bout de l'enclot – lui fit presque perdre son précieux regard méchant – marque déposée. Presque.

« Je pense qu'il y a un gage qui n'a pas encore été fait. »

Et au lieu de répondre verbalement, Sawamura répondit avec ses lèvres. D'abord il sourit de manière éblouissante. Puis, il prit les épaules de Kazuya et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi torride – quoique non, cette fois la danse des langues était encore plus intense – qu'auparavant, et Kazuya se dit à lui-même que oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. S'il pouvait vivre ça tous les jours, il ferait de son mieux pour garder Sawamura – Eijun – à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre au petit déjeuner et comme leurs épaules et leurs genoux se frôlaient atrocement souvent, Kuramochi sourit comme s'il avait gagné le Koshien d'été à lui tout seul. Kazuya résista à l'envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur – il ne devait pas montrer le mauvais exemple en tant que Capitaine. Il l'avait déjà trop fait. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, si Kuramochi pensait avoir orchestré toute l'affaire avec ce baiser ? Il n'avait pas exactement tort de toute façon. Kazuya fit glisser sans honte ses doigts sur la main d'Eijun, et Kuramochi produit de faux bruits de haut de cœur. Il afficha un sourire narquois. Oui, c'était excellent ! Tout ceci était excellent !

* * *

THE END

* * *

NdA : Jajaaaan ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Faites le moi savoir si c'est le cas !

 _Spread the Luv !_

 **LL**


End file.
